game_weaponsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uzi sub-machine gun
The Uzi is an Israeli sub-machine gun designed by Major Uziel Gal and manufactured by Israel Military Industries (Now its called Israel Weapon Industries). The weapon appeared in many video games. History The Uzi was designed by Uziel Gal in 1948, following the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. It was adopted by the Israel Defense Forces in 1951 due to the weapon's simplicity and economy of manufacture. The Uzi has involved in many conflicts around the world, it is a battle-proven weapon and has been adopted by over 90 countries (including the US Secret Service and SWAT Teams). It is also one of the most used sub-machine gun in the world along with the Heckler & Koch MP5. Design Features The Uzi is an Open-bolt, blow-back operated weapon. In order to reduce the weapon's length, the weapon uses a telescoping bolt which allows the magazine to be housed in the pistol grip. The Uzi is usually chambered for the 9mm Parabellum pistol cartridge and fed with a 15, 20, 25, 32, 40 or 50-round magazine. The weapon is a selective fire weapon, it can be fired in either semi or fully automatic. Overall, the Uzi is an compact and reliable weapon for military uses, however, it did also suffered malfunctions in extreme conditions of sand and dust. Variants Military Models * Uzi: Standard version with a 10-inch barrel, available in 9mm Parabellum and .45 ACP. It has a rate of fire of 500 (.45) / 600 (9mm) rounds per minute in full-auto. Older models featured a wooden buttstock, and later models comes with a metal folding stock. * Mini-Uzi: Smaller version of the Uzi, first introduced in 1980. Comes with a shorter handguard and receiver, has a capability to fire in 950 rounds per minute due to the shorter bolt. * Micro-Uzi: A further scaled down version, its cyclic rate of fire is 1,200 rounds per minute. * Uzi-Pro: The recent model manufactured by Israel Weapon Industries. It's based with the Micro-Uzi, the entire weapon was made with polymer. It comes with three Picatinny rails for mounting optics and other accessories. Civilian Models All of the civilian models fires in semi-auto only. * Uzi Carbine * Mini-Uzi carbine * Uzi Pistol Other variants * Norinco Model 320 (Chinese copy) * Strojnica ERO (Croatian copy) Appears in * Shadow Warrior * Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear * S.W.A.T. 3: Close Quarters Battle * Hitman: Codename 47 * Hitman: Contracts * Splinter Cell * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * S.W.A.T. 4 * Rainbow Six: Vegas * 7.62 High Calibre * Far Cry 2 * Left 4 Dead * Left 4 Dead 2 * Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Battlefield Play4Free * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mini-Uzi, used by Ultranationalists and Opfor soldiers in Campaign) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Mini-Uzi, used by lots of enemies in Campaign, available in a various of attachments in multiplayer) * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Uzi, used by NVA, Vietcong, Soviet soldiers in Campaign, available in a various of attachments in multiplayer) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Uzi, available in Campaign only) Category:Sub-machine guns Category:Machine pistols Category:Firearms chambered in 9mm Parabellem cartridges Category:Israeli weapons Category:Firearms chambered in .45 ACP cartridges